Chapter 02
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 1 Chapter: 2 Previous chapter: Chapter 01 Next chapter: Chapter 03 Episodes based at this chapter: Episode 1, Episode 2 Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Tadase Hotori #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Kiseki #Yoru #Ran #Wakana #Seiichiro Suzuki #Manami #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Miki #Saaya Yamabuki #Utau Hoshina #Temari #Yaya Yuiki #Pepe #Kukai Soma #Daichi Summary Continuing from the recent chapter, Tadase Hotori finally arrived in time to save Amu Hinamori and meeting Ikuto Tsukiyomi once again. He tells Ikuto that he will not let him have the embryo making Amu feeling puzzled about it. Ikuto, with a sneered look in his face, summon forth a big black energy cat claw ready to attack, but Tadase uses his Holy Crown to block it. After the impact, Ikuto disappeared. Tadase asks Amu if she is okay while wiping her face with his handkerchief. Amu replies that she is fine. She also tells him if that is his Guardian Character, but Tadase replies that he will discuss about it to her later then leaves. Amu feels shock of his appearance to save her while holding Tadase's handkerchief. At home, Amu yells to Ran of why she follows to her house. Ran replies that she is her Guardian Character. Amu is still puzzled about it, but Ran explains to her of how she wish for it. Amu nearly forgot about the incident today at the assembly and realize that she was the one that made her being rejected by Tadase. Ran tells her that she will have another chance, but Amu feels much worse. The next day at Seiyo Elementary Academy, Amu feels very gloomy thinking that the other students will make more rumors again since the yesterday incident. As she enters the class, three girls appear before her telling her that she is more cool than before causing for Amu to feel something inside herself to feel happy for a change. Suddenly, Nadeshiko Fujisaki enters the classroom inviting Amu to the Royal Garden Tea Party then leaves. Everyone in class is surprised of seeing her having an invitation with the Guardian's tea party. Ran peeps to see what was going on making Amu surprise then hides her from other students while unaware of the blue egg rolling away revealing the next Guardian Character. During P.E. class, Amu still thinks about the invitation until the teacher demonstrates about the horizontal bar. Amu feels little uneasy about it, but Ran peeps again and tells her that she can do it causing for another Character Change. Amu's body reacts on its own making her dash towards the bar and do professional stunts. Later, Amu yells Ran again inside the girl's bathroom about what happen recently, but Ran tells her that the blue egg disappeared from her bag. Feeling worried, she tells Ran that they will look for it after school making her remind about the invitation. Amu also tells Ran that when they find the egg, she and the other eggs will have to leave her for good. During Art class, everyone is having a drawing portrait of another person. Amu partners with Saaya Yamabuki and is having trouble drawing of her features. Suddenly, a second Character Change occurred once more making her redraw Saaya's feature into a professional artwork. Amu yells Ran again, but Ran did not do it as she only do sports. Amu notices at the window that her second Guardian Character appeared. Amu made a fake excuse in class to catch her second Guardian Character. After they finally cornered it ontop of the school's roof, the second Guardian Character introduces herself as Miki. Miki tells Amu that she is in a critical point of disappearing because Amu did not believe her own would-be self. Ran agrees with Miki as it is in fact true. Amu thought about them and herself then she started to believe them a little from now on. Ran and Miki are happy. Meanwhile, in another area, Ikuto is standing ontop of a building roof talking about the embryo egg. He was not alone however as a young girl appeared behind him saying that she will get the egg for him. At the same time, Amu, Ran and Miki finally arrive at the Royal Garden. As they enter, they were greeted by the four Seiyo Academy Guardians. Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters